


Болезнь

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Claymore
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Mini, Ratings: PG, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин больна, и у этой болезни есть имя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Болезнь

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик написан на новогодний фест на дайри для neeta.

Покрытая травой и мхом земля мягко пружинит под ногами. Звуки гаснут в ней, вязнут, тонут, земля похожа на болото, только почему-то не расступается под босыми пятками Джин. Она шагает за Клэр бесшумно, не сбиваясь с ноги, держась на расстоянии одной длины клеймора. Подходить ближе она не решается: Клэр с самого начала дала понять, как неприятное ей чужое присутствие в личном пространстве. А жаль. Очень жаль. С такого расстояния и ветку с дороги не отведешь, и одежду от колючек не отцепишь, и через корягу не поможешь перебраться, подхватив на руки. А хочется. До ломоты в кулаках и висках хочется оберечь Клэр от малейшей опасности.

А Клэр шагает себе через лес напрямик, как дикий кабан-секач, не разбирая дороги, и чихать на все хотела. Даже на Джин. Особенно — на Джин.

После встречи с Рафаэлой и Рубелем она вообще замыкается в себе. Молча натягивает форму — Джин заставляет себя не смотреть, но все равно периферийное зрение ловит тонкую гибкую фигуру, — молча разводит огонь на небольшой опушке, молча втыкает клеймор в землю и садится, прикрывая глаза.

— Есть хочешь?

Клэр едва заметно качает головой.

— А я, кажется, хочу. Пойду, попробую что-нибудь раздобыть. Не уходи без меня, ладно? — последняя фраза выходит почти жалобной.

На самом деле Джин не хочет есть. Но и находиться рядом с Клэр, такой одновременно близкой и ужасно далекой, она не может. Спасенная жизнь покалывает в кончиках пальцев, гудит в венах, пульсирует в груди, чуть левее куска приращенной плоти. Хочется выть и крошить йома, Джин уверена, сейчас она сможет уничтожить сотни, нет, тысячи их. А чтобы унять это пламя, эту едкую кислоту, разъедающую изнутри, достаточно одного взгляда Клэр. Взгляда, которая та ей не подарит.

Джин набредает на ручей. Вернее, оскальзывается на мокрой глине и попадает в русло одной ногой. Вода приятно холодит, освежает, Джин наклоняется и плещет себе в лицо горсть за горстью. В голове свежеет, душный дурман уходит, растворяется без следа. Наконец-то можно растянуться на сбрызнутой ночной росой траве, уставиться в светлеющее небо и спокойно помечтать о Клэр. При ней как-то не мечтается.

Но когда же долг жизни, про который она так старательно всякий раз говорит Клэр, успел переплавиться в дурную, ненужную, сумасшедшую влюбленность? Возможно, когда Клэр укрыла ее своим плащом. Или — когда вытащила из подземелья по ослизлым ошметкам плоти того Пробудившегося. Или — когда позволила следовать за собой. Джин не уверена в точном моменте, да и не нужен он ей. Все равно же не придется отмечать его годовщины, с их-то веселой жизнью…

Аура Клэр чуть колеблется: похоже, проснулась, ее ищет. Нельзя, чтобы Клэр волновалась. А то и впрямь уйдет дальше одна, оставит догонять. Джин встает — спина промокла от росы и наверняка позеленела. Волосы тоже влажные, челка облепила лоб, мешая смотреть. Но дойти до Клэр она может даже с закрытыми глазами, даже без глаз вообще.

Клэр на полянке топчет костерок, готовая двигаться дальше.

— Пиета уже скоро.

— Дня три, — возражает Джин. Кусок йома в груди пляшет чечетку на ее ребрах: Клэр с ней заговорила! Джин загадывает: если Клэр сейчас пойдет и оглянется, то на следующем привале она все ей расскажет. Ну или попробует. Попытается.

— Решила от меня отвязаться наконец? — бросает Клэр через плечо, и Джин не знает, сошлось ли загаданное. И бросается догонять.

Они идут дальше, через реки-горы-города. Йома бросаются от них врассыпную — только на лежках тлеют недопогашенные костры да кое-где на кустах висят чьи-то кишки, заботливо украшенные венками из болиголова. Джин с удовольствием выслеживает тварей всех до единой и крушит, шинкует в мелкую стружку, не заботясь о своей безопасности — лишь бы Клэр не задели. Йома воют обиженно, и Джин кажется, будто в желтых глазах стынут упреки и сочувствие.

Форма заляпана лиловой кровью, а вокруг, как на грех, ни ручья, ни болотца. Джин почти тоскливо вспоминает тот, у которого ей так славно мечталось о Клэр, когда та ее окликает:

— Слышишь?

Ее ноздри хищно раздуваются, а уши, кажется, чуть ли не шевелятся, как у дикого зверя.

— Вода шумит.

Джин тоже прислушивается. Действительно, шумит.

Водяная мельница, судя по всему, пустует уже неделю. Тошнотворный запах гнили и запекшаяся на стенах кровь яснее ясного говорят, что хозяева покинули мельницу не по своей воле. Но для того, чтобы переночевать — до Пиеты какой-то день пути, и хорошо бы немного запастись силами перед этим, — она подходит идеально. Только фрагменты трупов закопать, чтобы не отвлекали. Или наоборот, не привлекали никого, как посмотреть.

Джин возится с братской могилкой почти до темноты: земля смерзлась и даже под вечно острым клеймором расходится неохотно.

— На вот, нашла в сарае. — Клэр протягивает ей лопату. Как умудрилась бесшумно подойти — непонятно. Джин клянет себя за невнимательность и чуть вздрагивает, когда задевает пальцами пальцы Клэр. Холодные, будто это она, а не Джин торчала битый час на ледяном ветру. Эх, обнять бы ее, согреть, подышать на пальцы эти…

Клэр, кажется, ловит что-то такое во взгляде Джин, потому что щеки ее слегка краснеют. Неловко она выпускает черенок из руки и скрывается в доме.

С лопатой дело идет куда быстрее, все же клеймор для такого не предназначен. Навалив в изголовье могилы несколько камней, Джин критически осматривает дело своих рук и усмехается. Ну вот теперь все по-людски. Можно и отдохнуть немножко. Усталости нет, но тело сковывает странное оцепенение, будто всю Джин по уши завалило снегом — это и к лучшему, меньше будет соблазна ночью подкатить к Клэр. А искушение с каждым днем все больше, скоро Джин уже взорвется от скрываемых эмоций, которые бродят внутри сами по себе, бродят и не находят выхода.

Когда она идет в дом, ее потряхивает. Когда садится на пол в углу — к черту удобства! — уже натурально бьет крупной дрожью. Голова как у ватной куклы, и кто-то пришил ей глаза-пуговицы — у нее была одна в детстве, счастливый талисман, говорили, ее принц потерял, да только откуда было взяться принцу в их краях. Вот и у нее сейчас такие — дорогущие, перламутровые, очень красивые, да только сквозь них все видится в четырех экземплярах, по числу пуговичных дырок.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Клэр из своего угла. В полуразрушенном камине приплясывает огонь, тянет дымом в комнату, и глаза-пуговицы щиплет. Когда Джин утвердительно кивает, они не выдерживают, отрываются, весело скачут по щелястому полу. Клэр, кажется, слышит их стук, потому что в следующее мгновение оказывается рядом и кладет руку Джин на лоб, проскальзывает ладонью под волосы, очень осторожно, почти интимно, и у Джин щемит что-то внутри.

— У тебя жар? — удивленно констатирует Клэр. — Как у…

— Как у человека, — продолжает Джин ее фразу, криво усмехнувшись. 

— Никогда не слышала, чтобы клеймор болели. Может, ты "пробуждаешься"?

Болезнь. Ну конечно, как она сразу не догадалась. У этой болезни есть имя, красивое и короткое, так сладко тянуть его на выдохе…

— Что?

Джин непонимающе смотрит на нее.

— Ты позвала меня.

Черт, сказала вслух. Джин стискивает зубы изо всех сил, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь еще. Пока что не поздно сохранить все в отвратительном, но правильном равновесии. А если она сама все сейчас испортит, будет проклинать себя вечно.

— Я принесу тебе снега, мне когда-то давно помогало от простуды, — спасает ее Клэр. Поднимается легко, упираясь ладонями в колени, и выходит на улицу. Минуты одиночества Джин использует, чтобы успокоиться. Глубоко дышит, тщательно контролируя себя, выпускает чуточку йоки: тренированный — созданный — Организацией организм справится с болезнью, какой бы она ни была, его надо только чуточку подтолкнуть.

Клэр возвращается невозможно быстро, Джин едва успевает заблокировать йоки обратно. Клэр неодобрительно хмурится — наверняка почувствовала. Но ладони ее полны снега, он мерцает и пахнет свежестью, и стекает ледяными каплями по вискам к затылку и шее, запирает холодом веки, и можно не смотреть на Клэр, а только чувствовать ее касания на своем лице. Почти что счастье.

Растопив о Джин весь принесенный снег, Клэр садится рядом с ней и почти что силой укладывает ее головой себе на колени. Джин инстинктивно дергается, но Клэр держит крепко, не вырваться. Да и не хочется, вообще-то. Разве не о таком она мечтала — чтобы засыпать вот так, рядом, только должно быть наоборот: это Джин надо сидеть и охранять покой Клэр.

— Лежи, — пригвождает ее к полу железным тоном, — ты ослабла, тебе надо восстановить силы. — И нет желания сопротивляться. Как не бывало.

Среди ночи она просыпается, как от толчка. На грудь давит что-то тяжелое и жесткое. А голова ясная-ясная — Джин кажется, что она сумеет узнать — вспомнить — ответ на любой вопрос. Надо только правильно задать. Она открывает глаза и видит прямо над собой лицо Клэр — та спит, свесив голову, щекоча волосами щеки Джин. Удивительно юное, прекрасное и усталое лицо, аж дыхание перехватывает от увиденного. Очень медленно Джин поднимает одну руку и касается светлой пряди, пушистой и мягкой. Гладит пальцами, стараясь запомнить это ощущение как можно лучше. Клэр вздыхает во сне и наклоняется еще ниже, обмякает, уже почти касаясь носом носа Джин. Щеку согревает легкое теплое дыхание, и больше всего на свете Джин хочется вскочить, прекратить эту чертову пытку, ведь если Клэр опустится еще чуть ниже, она уже не выдержит, не справится с собой, сорвется. Мысли распухают, тяжело ворочаясь в только что легкой голове, и тело тоже каменеет, становится неподъемным. Рука Клэр лежит поперек ее груди, сама Клэр ежится от какого-то сна, поворачивается немного и все-таки утыкается губами прямо в губы Джин. Будто специально целилась.

Сердце пропускает несколько ударов и срывается в бешеный стук. Джин на пробу чуть двигает губами, приоткрывая ими губы Клэр, легонько касается языком нежной кожицы. Клэр снова вздыхает — прямо в рот Джин, отчего ту всю прошивает короткой дрожью, с головы до пяток, — и сонно отвечает на поцелуй. Джин задерживает дыхание, осторожно лаская бархатистый кончик ее языка, и горчинка понимания, что Клэр, скорее всего, снится ее мальчишка, придает поцелую неповторимый привкус.

А потом Клэр открывает глаза.

Отшатывается от Джин, громко стукаясь затылком о стену. Вот только Джин смотрит, ища в ее взгляде отвращение, брезгливость, презрение — словом, все, что должно там быть по ее прикидкам — и не находит. Только смущение, океан смущения, а еще страх. Джин прекрасно знаком этот страх-боги-неужели-я-сделала-это-на-самом-деле, страх-это-мне-не-приснилось-как-же-теперь-быть. Это как видеть сон про сладкий вкусный пирог, а потом проснуться и понять, что у тебя все лицо в крошках. Это — боязнь исполнения мечты. У нее самой в глазах сейчас плещется точно такой же страх, уж она-то знает. Но чтобы Клэр…

— Прости, — бормочет та и отводит взгляд, только щеки-то все равно алеют, это видно даже сейчас, в темноте. — Наверное, мне что-то приснилось.

— Наверное, — осторожно отвечает Джин. — Наверное. Что-то очень хорошее. Мне тоже. 

Она улыбается, накрыв ладонь Клэр своей, и ждет, пока страх во взгляде Клэр не растает бесследно. Ждать ей недолго.


End file.
